


关系定义

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 和朋友上床，岂不万分刺激？
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Nakajima Sota, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	关系定义

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

他们这段关系开始于佐野玲於问的那句：

“做吗？”

佐野玲於前几个月刚调来，是位出色的年轻设计师，他在校期间就凭初出茅庐的作品斩获几项设计奖，之后也佳作不断。而橘Kenchi作为总部的设计总监，算是个直系上司。

见面之前他也对此名头有过耳闻，而当时Kenchi对他的作品印象更深：在一派珠光宝气里，盎然、敏感、且灵魂独特。

他们隔着不小的年龄差，意外能聊在一起，不过半月，就把对方的背景和生活全掏空了底。除了正式点的场合，玲於更是嚣张得连敬语都省了。

Kenchi和玲於这朋友当得所有人都能大跌眼镜。

这是Kenchi第六次主设品牌副线，到广告拍摄现场时，玲於已经守过几小时。年轻人是只菜鸟，工作能力虽然强，盯了一上午没能盯出个所以然。

男人好笑地翻过几页草稿，在镜头后保持一个姿势思忖良久，又上前与模特英文交涉好会儿，到底对那位High Fashion的常驻超模不太满意。

“定位不鲜明，不够突出，宣传还行，广硬度不够。”他快速浏览着电脑屏上一张接一张翻动的工作成果，“换人吧。”最后还是给了否认。

“橘大设计师又在不把咱们当人看了。”合作已久的主摄摊摊手，周围工作人员交换过几个眼神，现场立马又无言地忙起来。

“行了，”Kenchi一面逮住玲於要他来好好学，一面笑着应付摄影，“包给你我什么时候不放心过。”

“得了，你什么时候放心过。”摄影摆摆手，准备赶紧进入下一条。

“等等。”男人出言阻止。他暂停了进度，信步走去的过程里顺起了几支干花，自然非常。Kenchi极快地处理好手中之物，站定便俯身托起女模的下巴，两下就将玫瑰别上了她的耳上及额。

珠宝霎时平添强烈的风采。而镜头前，男人在布好的灯光之下认真肃厉的侧颜，本就深邃得不似东方人，眉目斐然如塑，万种风情敛入，丝毫不逊于模特。

若就此拍下，能成惊艳之硬照。

“好了，开拍。”看似随意地把余下花朵拆分组合，摆入布景，Kenchi比了个Ok手势，摄影心领神会，眼露欣赏。

拍摄逐渐入了正轨时，Kenchi就过了下班时间。不消设计部通宵多少晚，当季主线销量总算得了提高，部里约了聚餐，Kenchi和玲於在一处，就正好捎上他。

“总监和佐野君这么形影不离，搞得我都要以为你们在谈恋爱了。”部里人调侃到，大家哄笑一团。

在东京数得上名号的银座续摊，反正到最后是Kenchi拿卡。七八人玩得开心，留请客的主在卡座上，倒是兴致缺缺。第三个漂亮男孩儿往Kenchi那边抛媚眼，玲於笑着数数。他酒喝得身体懒怠，半瘫在座位里。

Kenchi的取向在他们之间不算秘密。

“没兴趣吗？”玲於眼神异样地瞅过去，Kenchi一脸麻木。

“不是我喜欢的型。”男人脱了外套，衬衫领大半敞开，神秘而直接地释放着性吸引力。

“那你喜欢什么型？”他们隔得并不远，玲於挪近。

只是Kenchi视角更高，他收回游荡的目光，转而投至玲於的脸上。“想知道？”玲於诚实地点头，男人一笑，半是戏弄半正经道，“其实…你长得算是我喜欢的型。”

如果玲於说他有病，Kenchi就打算讲是开玩笑。

而玲於的反应却并非如此。他的视线微微迷蒙，朝Kenchi招了招手，要他靠近。

“Kenchi你知不知道…今天你给女模特别玫瑰的时候，光打得那么好，你的珍珠耳钉衬着麦色皮肤上的轻汗，”玲於顿了顿，眼神擦过男人结实的胸膛，在Kenchi耳边清晰地吞咽一声，随后只用气音，“性感得要命。”

话罢，玲於松了松领带，Kenchi复杂地看下来。周遭无人，玲於莞尔一笑，双唇因为欲望而松开，暧昧道：

“做吗？”

关系至此发生。

借口身体不舒服，他们正常地并肩离开酒吧，转身就进了对街酒店，从电梯一路缠吻到床上。

“你后面不会是个雏吧？”穴口浅浅吞吐着Kenchi的指尖，男人勾唇低笑，不说二话，两根一并没入，胡乱搅动。

玲於蹬着腿触摸自己，难耐呻吟。“那你又进过多少个人的身体？”他抓住Kenchi的根，扬着吻痕遍布的脖颈挑衅。

玲於的身体就像他的作品。

和男人他是第一次，可表现得意外主动热情，被伺候得体体贴贴也不愿意只有自己舒服，被射满了几个安全套，夹紧了不放Kenchi出去。

“我不知道，和男人做爱原来这么爽。”他用湿润潮热的吻封住Kenchi的回话，不知满足地摆动着身体。

男人满眼里皆是他情欲满载的神态，狠掐他的腰身，加紧掠夺侵略。

第一回就在酒店房间折腾了个半死，然后各回各家，照常上班、下班，对昨晚的事只字不提。

没过一周，他们一同去出差，道过晚安，半夜玲於穿着浴袍过来。Kenchi开门，他进门关门，便把男人推上床。有了一次前提，二次、三次，都不再是问题。

欲望发动得无规律，大多数时间都是寻常工作日后的深夜酒店，玲於会发来消息，告诉他地址哪里。每一次皆不同，而相同的是欲和情热，以及温度褪去的散离。

Kenchi很少会提出拒绝，于是从第一次起，充满他性生活的就只有玲於，再无别人。但关于身份关系两人皆心照不宣，只是朋友。

“朋友不挺好的，我可喜欢和Kenchi做朋友了。”

和朋友上床，岂不万分刺激？

Kenchi休了几日季假，周二却没回去上班。稿子定不下来，设计部闲了整天。玲於问了地址找过去，门铃摁得叮叮铃铃吵死人时，才终于有人来开门。

大男人留着胡子乱发，穿着睡衣，没一点收拾的模样。见到来人，Kenchi撑着门框，惊得咳了足足两分钟，才吸吸鼻子，压着发痛喉咙道：

“怎么是你？”

“你要死了？”玲於评论，得到了半个白眼，“联系不上你，过来看看。”他自来熟地进了门，跟在Kenchi后头。

这还是他第一回解锁Kenchi的家，位置优越、装潢精致、价格定不菲，不愧是他们的品牌主线设计总监，玲於啧啧着，双手却是空的。

“你要吃点什么？我好心帮你点个外卖吧。”玲於也是照顾不来人的类型，连看着Kenchi直直摔床上，他也不会顺手帮忙扯一下被子。分明Kenchi看起来病得就不轻。

“看也看过了，”沙哑着嗓子，Kenchi在床上窝着，姿势随意地捏着眉心，似是极为头痛，“你没事就回去，我明天会把主线稿子都定下来。”

轻笑声冲破了空气，野猫的爪牙蓄意挠着最难以抵抗之处。玲於弯腰，拉走Kenchi的双手，抵在他身体两侧。“Kenchi总监怎么连生个病这么邋遢的时候也性感不减呢？”他挑眉又舔唇，浅金发散落。

“别来招我，佐野。”玲於垂下的项链坠在Kenchi脖上刻意来回移动，男人皱着眉，眉宇间不耐烦之意无所遮掩。

玲於越发会撩拨了，Kenchi甚至不知道那是不是他面对自己的天性所在。“我体谅你，Kenchi总监，你生着病，我自己动就行。”他俯面吻上Kenchi的颈窝，右手向下探进宽松的裤头。

Kenchi警告性地念玲於的全名，玲於的动作却更加放肆了。

“你现在这样，不会是休假玩得太放荡，给哪只小狐狸榨干了吧？”玲於埋在他腹胯耻毛间，带着笑呵气。

男人原本没什么气力，可那话从玲於口里说出，刺耳极了，他几近一阵闷火攻心。

妈的和你上过床之后我就只和你上床。

他多想反驳一句。

自尊心却不允许Kenchi这么做，他向来居傲，自然不会朝毛头小子低头。Kenchi抓着玲於浅发，抽出在玲於口中半硬之物。他顺着吊坠，把银质链条快速绕过手掌两圈，拽紧了把肆意笑着的人扯过来。

“你别后悔。”Kenchi咬牙切齿。

他极快地扒光了送上床的人，把玲於死死按住便沉腰大力贯穿，在外沉着之人在此粗鲁至极。

不止把床上搞得狼藉混乱，面朝庭院的落地窗上还溅射到好许浑浊液体。Kenchi发着烧，身体比平时更为灼烫，玻璃冰凉，身后却热燎火急，体内之物亦然。玲於半分挣脱不得，如愿得到狠快的抽动速度，面前透明起了水雾，撞击作响秒不停歇。

玲於向后勾住男人的脖子，躺在他肩膀去寻他的唇。他呻吟着，情迷意乱地喊“好棒”。

躺回床上平复呼吸的时候，天空缓缓归于薄弱暮色，庭院目睹完荒唐的性事，昏暗不已。一盏灯也未开，玲於趴在旁边，腰臀酸痛，浑身懈怠。

他的手指不老实地在Kenchi胸口打着圈。“这么出了一身汗，我觉得你应该谢谢我，”玲於调笑，“我不仅让你好了，还给你爽了。”

Kenchi看向玲於，连个指头也没动。

“这里真好啊，这么宽敞又高档的，”玲於自说自话，“Kenchi你也收拾个地方给我住住体验一下啊。”

Kenchi无话地看回天花板，被玲於叹到“真无情，东西拔出来就不认人了”。

不知道真正无情的是哪一位，Kenchi连生气的心情都提不起。

他也没指望玲於能安分留下，那人待到晚上十来点，没留下任何东西地走人。Kenchi倒真觉得身体轻松不少，他冲过澡泡了咖啡，就在电脑面前坐过整夜。

之后他们又在Kenchi家做过好些回，屋里平面一个地点一个地点地解禁。玲於说找到了这么好的地方，哪里还想再往酒店里去。Kenchi全依着，一个“不”字也没说过。

深夏入秋之际，Kenchi清晨端着咖啡回床上呆坐一会儿，偶然发觉院里的银杏开始转色了，单衣有点薄，玲於最近很少私下联系他。

Kenchi愣了两秒，随即笑着摇头。原本他们就是只有想要才会上床的朋友，一毫米也不能过界。

工作拖了不少，这才该是生活重心。

“总监早好啊。”他出了电梯，几人朝他招呼，Kenchi点点头，路过设计部区域的时候刚想张口叫副总监过来办公室，可-

“佐野君，今天是别人送你来上班的吧。”木村突然来了一口。

“是啊。”玲於从电脑面前抬眼。

“总监跟你说噢，”鹤田推推眼镜插嘴，“是个很漂亮时髦的女孩子开车送佐野君过来公司的呢，感觉有点眼熟。”

“我也看见了，”泷泽补完口红收起镜子，“那不是咱们公司副社长的千金吗，好像叫夏希，若川夏希吧。”

“佐野君你是到哪里把千金大小姐钓到的？”神木八卦到。

“说什么呢，”玲於笑，“刚交往没多久，之前在聚会认识的，也没想到这么巧是副社长的令爱。”

“那么可爱的女孩子，家庭还这么好，佐野君可真是有福气，恭喜啊。”鹤田说到。

“我们佐野君那也是年轻帅气门当户对嘛，不像我这种宅男单身狗，”小岩井心酸道，“恭喜恭喜，喜得女友。”

一时间祝贺之声四起，玲於一一谢过，视线走了一圈，投放至那个停在办公室门前听完他们闲谈的男人。“恭喜。”Kenchi在不远处朝他说到，语气欣然，听不出任何异样。

原来是交了女友。

玲於点头应了，男人带着笑容满面进了办公室，门关上，隔绝开来。

Kenchi总算有时间和老友们聚餐喝酒，但碍于明天还有个重要连线会议，接近十二点时他便已经到了家。他盘腿在地毯上翻了十几页书，窗外的五光十色隔这里倒有十足距离，Kenchi望了会子，眼睑因为疲累发疼的时候，他转身上床。

合上眼睛不过半小时，手机来信，扰醒了浅眠。这个时间，不用多想，Kenchi知道是谁、何故，连语气口吻他都熟悉。在不进天光的黑暗里，男人勾起了一抹嘲讽的笑意。

Kenchi翻身下床，赤脚走至玄关，拉开门，一人拉开拉链，甩掉外套吻上来。底下他什么都没穿。

大门缓缓地自动上锁，Kenchi的后背撞上墙壁，他一声闷哼，玲於的双腿缠上他的腰。男孩儿的短裤扯至半臀上，男人的手顺势溜入，摸到他臀间一片湿腻粘稠。

他是做过了扩张来的。

于是两根手指顺畅地、一下便滑入进去，玲於蜷起脚趾，在Kenchi耳边舒服地喟叹出声。

“要更深。”他咬男人的耳朵，第一句话便是如此。

而等Kenchi拽着他的腿，深深埋入他体内挺动上百下，迫得玲於躺在床尾，咬紧枕头也按捺不住叫床，才终于出声询问：

“怎么，女朋友满足不了你？”

得到的是玲於的嗤笑，带着魅意。“我人都在你床上，你醋个什么劲？”玲於坐起来，一把将Kenchi推上床，俯下去吻过他，再含入他的乳首玩弄在唇舌。

年轻人以他喜欢的速度和方式扭动着腰肢，欢愉的样子尽数收入Kenchi眼底。

而男人紧锁眉头，浓重郁色嵌于其间。

“和女人做的时候，总忘不掉...被你填满...”玲於伸手抚摸他的眉眼，转而再用鲜嫩欲滴的双唇，“每次想想那种感受，都硬得发疼-你碰碰我...你让我怎么办呢，Kenchiさん？”

平时连尊称都能省则省的玲於，此时带上敬语，做尽了诱惑姿态。

那话刺激到Kenchi，他翻身，急不可耐地把玲於压于身下。

本以为走到结束的关系再次回温沸腾，浓烈如火山爆发喷出地表的熔浆，亮得鲜红，超过千余度。

玲於有了女友，要得却更过分。

像是现在，设计部的大家受玲於和夏希相邀，在他们同居的家里烧烤。最近工作进度尚佳，Kenchi也就没阻止放个下午的假。他也是第一次去玲於的家。

去之前大家一起在咖啡厅坐坐，几人挤在一方小包厢里。他们相对而坐，玲於胆大包天的脚就伸了过来，蹭上他的腿，到他胯间。

女朋友还没来，就等不及要勾引他。

Kenchi在桌布下抓住他的脚腕，无声地抛去询问而警示的眼神。里侧却有人要出去，Kenchi不得不放开。

等人一走，就又缠上来。佐野玲於那该死的，灵活的脚，揉搓着Kenchi腿间之物，像是势必要惹怒他一般。

幸好今天Kenchi穿得宽松，外套能遮。一行人到了玲於家中，挨着正式和他的女友若川夏希打过招呼，随意参观过不算大也不小的精装公寓。

Kenchi作为领头上司，自然是第一个。夏希小巧精致，和玲於并肩而站，称得上般配顺眼。而Kenchi算不得是心虚，却莫名抵触，握手不过两秒，少见地不够得体礼貌。

玲於只是笑着，给夏希介绍同事们。

大家动手挽袖，说说笑笑，一齐来做烧烤的准备。谁也没对失了影子的两个人上心。

Kenchi先到卫生间，接着把从卫生间前路过的玲於掳了进去，几乎是神不知鬼不觉。他总要为先前的撩拨负责，所以被擒住手腕压在镜面上时，玲於心领意会地抬腿勾腰。

“你得在五分钟内让我高潮噢。”他笑得无邪。男人不做回答地迎面接受挑战，都撞得玲於腿软，他还在嘴硬，“怎么，你没吃饭吗？”一只大手捂在玲於嘴前，他伸舌舔了舔掌心，痒得Kenchi发怵。

“你外面的女朋友知不知道你现在这副浪荡的样子？”Kenchi盯着他，身下一阵发狠。配套的双人牙刷被他们的动作拨倒，两人的视线在镜中交火相缠，争锋相对。

“那可不能让她知道，”玲於伏在洗手台笑，水龙头开得很大，上衣濡湿了大半。Kenchi冷笑，迫玲於直起身体，本想去叼他的后颈，可玲於却颤着吟叫阻止，“说好的，不留印记。”

不知是碰到了Kenchi哪个按钮开关，男人突然间觉得没了意思。

性爱、裸体，全都索然无味。

胸口之内突然被掏空，他没再回答，也失了热烈和激情，匆匆了事，飞快整理完衣装就甩上了门，留玲於个人在里头，没反应过来。

“这样可以吗？”夏希侧过来，问他自己切的蔬菜如何，玲於使劲串着玉米，一面敷衍着，一面瞥向远处置身事外的Kenchi。玲於绞尽脑汁也想不明白，他是哪里惹到了Kenchi。

“玲於？玲於？”夏希挽着玲於的手臂，晃动几下仍没有叫醒他。

Kenchi看过来，玲於突然回神清醒。他慌乱地对夏希笑笑，刮刮她的鼻尖，再看向Kenchi半分钟前在的位置，已没了人影。然后便再没见到Kenchi，男人发了消息来，说草稿出了问题，他回去处理。

连信息都不是发给玲於，玲於仅仅是被通知。再打电话过去，Kenchi接了，但他只道：“忙，再联系。”

之后的联系男人却全部回绝了，一个不留。要不是在另一个共同好友的派对上撞见，玲於还真不清楚，再能和Kenchi在私底下说上话是何时。

这天距离上次玲於家的不欢而散过去了三周。在门口碰见时，玲於还很惊喜，感叹到朋友圈太小。当时Kenchi笑笑，玲於却没察觉到他眼底其余情绪。

“走吧。”他没和玲於多说，而是和同行好友先进了去。

游戏完，玲於虽有意在人群里搜寻Kenchi，但总没再看见他。酒精渐渐上脑了，玲於找个卫生间，绕了十分钟路。他洗了个脸，拉门出来，被鼓出的冷风惹了个颤。朝风的方向看去，那是二楼露台——

Kenchi独自倚着栏杆在抽烟。

带着几分脆弱的落寞，让玲於想破坏。

男人刚好转过身，也就同样发现了他，这里无路可退。Kenchi看着玲於走过来，四下无人，他直接停到跟前，两具身体贴近。玲於揪住他的衣领凑上来，Kenchi却微不可见地侧开了头。

玲於似是愣了两秒，没动作。Kenchi扯开他的手，却又被玲於反手擒住。男孩软在他怀里，嗔怪地抬头一眼，亲上他左手。

“你干什么？”

玲於未受阻止，专心和Kenchi腕表亲热，继而含住Kenchi的指根，吮吸不停，男人手上的香烟就燃在玲於面前。于是玲於接着往上亲，留下一连串湿润的印记，他反复吻Kenchi夹烟的位置，痴迷于指间沾染上的淡淡烟草味。

“佐野，我只说一次，停下来。”烟灰受风一挽掉落，烫到手背，很快消了温度，Kenchi的面上拂过不悦。

“Kenchi难道不想要我吗？”玲於轻巧笑道，他就着男人的手吸了一口烟，然后极亲昵地朝Kenchi呵出，“过你嘴的，都这么美味么？”他问，过于危险。

Kenchi却没有领情。“你的女朋友和你一起来的吧？”他早注意到。

“这里只有我们两个，提她做什么？”玲於勾上他的脖子。

“佐野，我们之间这种关系，你想继续，可我不想了。”Kenchi轻描淡写到，冷冽如深秋，像在说别人的事。

玲於到这时才真正僵了身体。“我特别想问问你，”Kenchi不费劲地挣开他，“佐野，你说说看，我对你算什么？”

“上司？保守秘密关系的朋友？还是身体饥渴欲求不满的安慰品？可以出轨的对象？就在原地等你发个消息来临幸？”他吸着烟，说得漫不经心，却仍和玲於挨得很近，话里话外的刺暴露无遗。

男人随意几步路，逼得玲於只能后退。他从来都很想问玲於，身体在床上的时候，他的心在哪里；他究竟是怎么做得到如此成功的身心分离。

而他的话中含义，玲於从未思考过。

Kenchi很想发怒，做出气急败坏的样子，去拆穿佐野玲於全部面具，但真到了这个时候，他似乎只怀了轻淡的涩苦。

“交了女朋友，还照旧和我上床，”Kenchi手带烟头，扼住玲於下巴，“你不觉得你太贪心了吗，佐野？”他笑，也觉得自己可笑。

“如果你只是为了证明我对你有欲望，或是证明你有魅力，那大可不必，你完全可以找别的男人满足你，也不必是我，不是吗？”

“我们不是朋友吗？”玲於被烟雾熏到眼睛，他哑着嗓子回答，说出口的声音却落了一层尘土，陌生得连自己都不认识。

“这大概是世界上最讽刺的关系了。”Kenchi评论到，他眼里噙着消散不了的温和笑意，“佐野，到此为止吧。”他撂下最后通牒，收回所有不适合朋友关系的分歧。

可他们在同一工作场上，低头不见抬头见，哪怕结束了肉体关系，Kenchi表现得一如往常，但玲於却感受到了万分疏远，像他们的心从未靠近。

逾越过的距离尽管摆正，也不再可能重回正轨。哪能还继续做朋友。

东京下起初雪之时，部里的聊天群炸了一上午。起因是泷泽发来几张照片，上面赫然是Kenchi，他穿得舒适居家，正伸出手，而旁边一个长相清秀的男孩正牵上去。

玲於还记得，昨天副总监说，总监最近设计的个人色彩都没那么直接强烈了，连人带作品都温柔了许多。

加上上个月中旬，Kenchi突然染回黑色的头发。“总监你的夏天终于结束啦？”当时大家调侃到Kenchi一时兴起、持续了两年多的青发。

而到此结束，这一切都有了缘故。

“原来我们总监总算稳定下来了吗！”大家都惊呼。泷泽说这还是她一个认识Kenchi的朋友偶然遇到的。

两人牵手的背影看起来叫人十分舒心，般配得如一对璧人。男人面上宠溺无不清晰可见。

那番画面生生刺痛了玲於的眼睛。

Kenchi也在聊天室内，部员们一条接一条的消息使手机震动不断，大家叫着喊着要总监出来证实，玲於捏着手机，觉得无所适从。

“工作时间。”Kenchi在办公室，发出来短短几字，“个人生活，就不必各位挂心了。”他还说。

“总监好狡猾啊！”小岩井放声喊。

“就是就是！”木村起哄，“漂亮弟弟藏起来也不带来给下属们看看！”

Kenchi拿着文件从办公室出来，眉目舒朗，并无他意。“行了，你们总监还要去过生死关呢，”他扬扬手上下季度设稿，“等我回来要是还没看到你们认真工作，你们明白后果的。”他面带笑容地“威胁”。

玲於慌张地碰掉了笔，而Kenchi从始至终，没在他身上吝啬多一分注意。

“总监看起来真的认真了，第一次吧第一次吧，我在这边工作这么几年…”泷泽还在和众人八卦，玲於扯扯嘴角，挂出一个难看的笑容。

Kenchi拉开门发现是玲於的时候，紧了紧门把上的手。“有什么事吗？有事电话就行。”他杵在原地，似乎并没有让来人进门的意思。

“没事就不能来找你吗？”玲於正正神色，假意熟络，他扬起带来的红酒，弯弯眼睛，“喝一杯吧，朋友。”

男人探究的眼神在他脸上来回打量，仿若想揪出点什么。

“我没有别的意思。”气氛尴尬，玲於却不想在Kenchi前最后一关迎难而退。男人猜疑着，总算放开了横在门框上的手臂。他说“进来吧”，让玲於听出了勉强。

相比他上次过来，Kenchi的家里明显多出了第二个人的生活痕迹，细小、微妙、融合得完美恰好。在相同的空间里，他和Kenchi疯狂交合过，而他存在过的气息却全部受人为抹去，半分不存。

记得“先来后到”这个道理的，只有玲於。他盯着Kenchi的背影，酸涩地抿抿唇。

他们在客厅有一句没一句地聊了几句，但无论哪个话题都持续不下去，Kenchi一点不配合。红酒摆在桌几一角，并没开封。

上回他过来时，桌几上所有东西都迫不及待地覆往了地毯。他赤裸在相同的地方，指尖攥不紧光滑的桌面，挺着腰说还要。

“上次我过来-”所以玲於就顺口笑提了句，却几个字就被打断。

“我觉得你该离开了。”Kenchi盯着电视屏幕，不客气下逐客令。玲於没想到他的态度能强硬如此。他宣告“到此为止”的似乎是所有关系。

“怎么？我作为朋友，见不得你的男朋友吗？”玲於直视他，Kenchi也看过去，空气停滞凝结，“还是说-”

“我回来了。”玄关传来响动，年轻的声音。Kenchi立刻起了身离开，玲於留在原地，就像是被弃于此。

Kenchi前脚刚离开客厅，他便跟上去，纯属不想认输。

玲於未能看清男孩面容，Kenchi的背影全然挡住了他。他停在拐角，看着男人用与对他完全不同的神态模样拥吻上去，好像已经重复过千百次。而玲於是被那份脉脉深情排除在外的第三人。

“晚饭做你喜欢的寿喜烧噢。”

“好啊，”Kenchi又亲了一口才满意，“不过家里来客人了。”他拎过男孩手里东西，还能牵起他的手。

Kenchi来到玲於之前，原来知道他跟在后面，玲於的心脏一抽动。“佐野，我的男友，中岛飒太，”他唤玲於的姓，“飒太，这是我的同事，佐野玲於。”如今都将他归于同事。

“那就一起吃晚饭吧。”飒太被半拥在Kenchi怀里，他们看起来契合不已。

“既然飒太都这么说了，你就留下来好了，”虽是对玲於说话，可Kenchi的视线总停在飒太之上，“飒太料理很棒的。”他像是故意欺负飒太一般，把身体重量全都压过去。

“Kenchi...”男孩吃重，嗔怪地推了推他。

“不逗你了，”男人心情大好，推着飒太往厨房去，“我去帮你忙，佐野你随意啊。”

“Kenchi你去招待客人吧。”

“可我更想和飒太在一起啊，我们都十几个小时没见面了呢。”

“Kenchi...”

细碎的交谈声透过墙壁、载于空气，落入玲於耳里是已很轻很轻。玲於闭上眼睛，却觉得沉重无比。隔壁的两人没再说话，玲於却知道他们一定重新吻在了一起，伴着流淌的水声，用深吻诉说情意。

玲於后悔来到这里。

晚饭他吃得味如嚼蜡，而飒太是个很平易善良的人，纯然如水晶，玲於半点毛病也挑不出来。Kenchi与飒太亲昵自然，他越发觉得自己是个局外人。

饭毕一会儿，但没人动弹，飒太玩着手机，倚到了Kenchi颈窝，他蹭了蹭，寻了个舒服的姿势。“我有点困了...”教了整天声乐，也管了整天孩子，飒太慢慢念着，困倦地合上双眸。

“你睡一会儿吧，乖，我来收拾洗碗。”描画出最高级珠宝的双手，也愿意为了恋人沾上油烟人气。Kenchi抚上男孩的肩膀，轻而缓地拍着，哄他入睡。等他的呼吸逐渐平顺下来，Kenchi替他理了理头发，侧头低吻上他额头。

玲於苦笑，却不肯低头。“你的小男友怕是不知道我们之间的关系吧，”他鼓足底气，直勾勾地盯上Kenchi，“你说他要是知道了，会有什么想法？”

“现在我们之间没有关系。”Kenchi似乎并不意外玲於的话。

“你知道我说的是什么关系。”玲於并不退让。

“那你的女朋友又怎么样？”Kenchi反问。

“既然你这么说，那不然我们来试试看，”玲於眼底抹上自嘲，他朝Kenchi凑上去，角度暧昧，“看看要是他们都知道了，会有什么反应。”他不介意把自己和Kenchi一同逼上绝道，原因却不清明。

触到Kenchi的前一秒，男人拽住他的手腕把人拉开，用力得他骨头发疼。“佐野，我不知道你今天来这里是什么意思，但是没必要，”他拥住飒太的力度却足够安稳，“你有你自己的生活，我也有，我们没必要彼此纠缠。”

“我以为我上次已经说得足够清楚了，”他尽量放轻了语气，不想吵醒飒太，“就算我们上过床，但是你不爱我，我也不爱你，我们从来只是会上床的朋友，你还不明白吗？”

“你和他做出这些样子给我看，又何必？”玲於咬唇。

“佐野，我早过了会为了气人而委屈自己的年纪，”那话说得无奈，可锋利得淬了毒，Kenchi看进他的眼睛，毫不避让地一字一句，“至于飒太，我从一开始对他就认真无比。”

像在告诉玲於：你未免把自己想得太重要。

玲於脱力般坐回去，再看不清眼前和心。

认识飒太的场合，正恰好是他和玲於结束荒谬关系的那个派对。男孩路过他时打翻了酒，弄脏了他的衣服。后来Kenchi去声乐教室接侄子，再次偶遇了飒太。就这么一来二往，便熟悉起来。

那时Kenchi被玲於刺激到，认清了自己不止满足于玲於身体的感情。当时他很想要一份稳定和安全感。

而飒太很纯粹，让Kenchi想起了他设计的第一份作品。

和飒太在一起的日子，温暖而淡，欲望显得并不那么重要，情到浓处，自然水到渠成。Kenchi觉得很安心知足，他知道玲於不爱他，因此没有把握拿稳定做筹码去赌。放弃不失为一种选择。

玲於走后一小时，Kenchi保持原有姿势，沉默地看着玲於喝过的杯子一小时，飒太才喊着“抱歉抱歉”醒过来。

“肯定都把你压麻了。”飒太抱歉地双手合十。

“真麻了，”Kenchi温起凉下的温度，扬唇朝他笑，“你要补偿我。”男人凑近索取报酬。

“好好好。”对这个撒着娇的大男人，男孩照单全收。

“算你识相。”Kenchi笑着，倾身放倒他。

玲於赶到亚岚家里的时候，几乎浑身动了个僵。他哆嗦着，像自己家一样甩鞋进去，打开冰箱拿啤酒。

“你前几天拿走那红酒喝完了？”亚岚正瘫沙发上，玲於挤过来烤火，“有家不回跑我这，你女朋友没等你啊？”

“她一天到晚在外面聚会时间比我都多。”玲於咬下瓶盖随口一吐，胡乱灌了半瓶下去，温度凉得头疼。接着是良久的沉默，玲於蜷在壁炉前，烤得全身发烫，心仍是冷的。

“你说我是不是犯贱犯惯了。”他怔怔地瞧火苗舔舐木材，“召之即来挥之即去的时候，我一点都想不到珍惜，现在他要和我断绝关系和别人稳稳定定谈恋爱过生活了，我还控制不住想去破坏，只想他属于我一个人，除此之外任何人都不行…”

亚岚在半梦半醒中，迷迷糊糊睁眼翻身。“我说你还是先和你女朋友分手吧，你不过是找找新鲜又不喜欢她…”他回答到，明显是知情不报，“再说别人的感情你要真再去破坏，可真是十恶不赦了。佐野玲於你看看你做的那些事，又是主动和朋友上床又是出轨，还想勾引别人出轨，啧…”

玲於一巴掌糊过去。

“我是来找安慰的，不是听你教训我。道理我都懂，但哪有那么容易。”他心里实在不是滋味。

“找安慰请你去隔壁小区三幢五单元二九零八，曼迪肯定顺着你说。”亚岚拆穿，“我可是三观优良的好青年。”

“喜欢还死鸭子嘴硬，就是你佐野玲於了。”亚岚最后用根稻草压垮他。玲於叹了口气，也不知是否听进去。

而他第二天真的依亚岚的话照做了，甚至是超额完成——不仅提了分手还坦白了和男人上床的事，得来一巴掌和一小时内人去楼空的结果。玲於也就顶着红肿的指印和微微渗血的指甲印去上了班。

大家都没来得及仔细打量一番，玲於就被喊进了总监办公室。

“过来，”Kenchi在一众稿子里，没抬头，“看看你的设计，佐野，你看这里-”玲於走到他旁边，Kenchi拿起笔指向有问题之处，连看也没看他，就开始说到他的修改建议。

而玲於却盯着Kenchi的侧脸，对他的话左耳进右耳出，而是不自觉地下意识靠近，只多一分，再多一分。

Kenchi感受到他不稳气息，口述戛然而止。距离气氛已晕上暗味，他略侧去，发现玲於脸上异样。玲於想他无论如何也猜得到原因。

“总监昨晚和爱人度过了美好的一晚吧，”想起昨晚所见，玲於就一阵发酸。Kenchi不回答，玲於挥手翻了醋坛子，“你为什么从来不叫我玲於？”一直只是佐野。

“…这与现在的工作无关。”Kenchi靠回椅背，“你如果想听我对你设计的想法，就安静听，不然就出去，叫鹤田进来。”一份特殊权也不给他。

玲於闭上嘴，咽回他的不满。

午休时分，亚岚闻讯前来观赏他肿起的脸，他在公司大厅对玲於脸上的指印啧啧称奇着。玲於原本只是瘫坐着，没一点正经样子，没过几分钟，却突然坐起来，爆了句脏话。

那边从玻璃转门里进来的，赫然是飒太无疑。玲於突然想到他们总监下午调休，中午早早交接完工作的事。脏话不由得就多讲了一句。

“你干嘛？”亚岚不解，朝玲於目光的方向看过去，有个相貌也颇为出众的男孩儿路过他们，并朝玲於打了声招呼。玲於点了点头，那边Kenchi就已迎出来了。

“你怎么过来了？”男人看起来很惊喜。

“不是撒娇说要我来接你回家？”飒太仰头冲Kenchi笑道，男人捏他的脸，把他拥进怀里，说着“走吧，回家”。

“太过分了我靠。”玲於看着他们走出公司大门，Kenchi里俯身去索吻的场面，气得跳起来。“我非要，我非要-”

“你冷静啊！”亚岚拼命制止他。

“在我面前亲过去亲过来就算了，当看不见我也算了，还在公司大门口卿卿我我，橘Kenchi你真当没人认识你是不是？！”玲於恼羞成怒地指着门口，“妈的做事太绝了，太绝了…”他越说越气，最后又坐回去平稳呼吸。

“你说他是不是对我太视若无睹了，不提朋友，好说也是同事。”玲於揪着头发，“还上了几个月床，就这样对我。”

“是有点绝情啊。”亚岚咂舌。

吃完晚饭在外散过步，绕到便利店买了用完的牙膏，牵着飒太要回家的时候，玲於的电话打了过来，Kenchi接通，却不是本人。“是叫Kenchi吗？”陌生男声问。

“我是，请问你是？”Kenchi给了好奇望过来的飒太一个眼神，继续问到。

“啊是Kenchi就好，事情是这样的，这个手机的主人在酒吧里喝醉了，耍完酒疯就躺在这儿，念着Kenchi这个名字，我呢是这边的调酒师，看他手机屏幕上正好是Kenchi的联系方式，就冒昧打过来了，你看你方不方便过来结账接人？”

Kenchi觉得他就是上辈子欠佐野玲於的，在和飒太赶过去结了账，到玲於家小区下了出租，酒鬼走不了路、还在他背上乱动的这时候，Kenchi累觉不行。

“喂佐野玲於你能不能别乱动？！”Kenchi抓紧了他，连飒太也在旁边帮忙。

“凶我干嘛！”小家伙瞪过来，不知好歹地扭动得更厉害，伸手去抓Kenchi的头发。

“我看你脑子真的进水了，白痴。”Kenchi气不打一处来，而飒太竟然笑出了声，“飒太你还笑！”他难以置信。

“就…没想到Kenchi你也有招架不住的时候，真的很有趣。”飒太在电梯里笑得直不起腰。

“你帮我拽着点儿他，”男人无奈，“他快滑下去了。”

从玲於身上翻出钥匙，开了门好容易把人扔上了床，Kenchi腰酸背痛，都还没来得及敲敲肩臂，小东西又缠上来，抓紧Kenchi的大腿不放，念念有词着“Kenchi你混蛋，上完就-”

男人飞快捂住了他的口鼻。

他略带抱歉地回头看向飒太。“你处理好出来吧，”飒太善解人意地笑，“我去门口等你。”说罢便退出了房间。

Kenchi松了口气，垮下肩膀。“佐野玲於你装醉吧？”他弯腰去掰玲於束住他的手，“我上次说过了，没必要，没用，放开我，我要回家了，你爱怎么玩怎么玩。”

他执着地推开玲於，玲於也顽固地不放手。

好不容易就要拉开，Kenchi一放松，玲於突然抓上他，将他推倒在床上，搞出巨大声响。“佐野玲於你有病吗？！”Kenchi惊讶道。

玲於满面潮红，眼神迷离，已经分不清现实和幻想。他整具身体压上Kenchi，拽紧衣领。“Kenchi你不要对我这么绝情…好不好？”他低声下气，哪里还有在外霸道模样。

“我们还是朋友…还是朋友吧…”玲於的音量越来越小，“可是我不想你和别人在一起…”下一秒他就倒了下去。

Kenchi即刻推开他站起了身，略显凌乱，似是沉思一般两分钟没动。最后还是替玲於脱鞋盖上被子，伸出去想给他拨开刘海的手停在半空，到底收了回去，离开此处。

“好了吗？”见他出来，飒太也收起发呆的神态。Kenchi“嗯”了一声，携有不易察觉的疲惫感。飒太握住他的手，举至唇边吻了吻，“辛苦了。”他安抚到。

“我有什么好辛苦的。”男人笑。

“就觉得Kenchi你对那位佐野君的态度…挺让人费解的。”电梯下行中，飒太看着前方说到。

Kenchi凝下去。“飒太，有些事情，”他又移回视线，牵住飒太的手一紧，“我不想给自己第二次机会。”

“是吗…”飒太扯出一个笑容来，若有所思。

年末忙过两周脚不沾地的收尾季。玲於自知上回喝醉失了态，好久不敢再招惹Kenchi，可自从认清了对Kenchi的独占欲都来自于动情，他的心就牵得越发的紧。

那些他曾忽视过的Kenchi的一举一动，一笑一话，甚至于发丝垂落的角度、唇角变化的弧度、眼底闪过的所有细小情愫，现在玲於全部受入眼里藏在心底，独自体会着。

他也算懂得暗恋滋味。

明天就是圣诞节，下午五点半，在Kenchi走出办公室，松了口气告诉众人“大家的辛苦总算可以结束了”的时候，办公室一派鬼哭狼嚎。玲於瘫下去。

可他的眼神仍黏在Kenchi之上，男人的手机似乎来了电话，瞧他那软下的眉目，定是他那小男友了。Kenchi转身朝茶水间走，玲於偷偷摸摸地也跟上去。

Kenchi看着他过来泡咖啡，似乎也并不在意。“嗯，差不多下班了，你在哪儿？还在教室吗？不然我来接你吧，今天开了车。”男人断断续续地讲些很平常的话，而就是那份平常让玲於妒忌。

玲於搅拌着，假装从Kenchi旁边路过。

“Kenchi，我们今晚约会吧。”

他清楚无比地听见电话那头传来的声音。“怎么突然说约会？”Kenchi的眼里霎时装进了一个温柔的夜晚，玲於看得有些发愣。

“你什么都不用准备噢，人来就行了，半小时后我就在××街等你，好不好？”

“好，怎么会不好呢？”Kenchi软声应下来，语调里蔓延有无限的耐心。

玲於飞速到摄影棚抓了两件衣服，乔装跟上了Kenchi。连玲於自己也知道，他如果不是想让自己心死，那就是脑子坏了。

“路上有点堵车，抱歉。”Kenchi精准地在人群里找到飒太，几步路走到跟前，“今天穿这么好看啊？瞒着我计划很久了？”他低头吻了吻男孩脸颊，丝毫不顾忌他人眼光。

飒太只是笑。“对，在你忙的这两周偷偷计划的。”他老实回答，“不过也没计划什么特殊的，很普通。”

“和你一起做就是特别的。”Kenchi甜言蜜语到。

那话把玲於都肉麻出了鸡皮疙瘩。或许隔得太近了，玲於心虚不已。

“那我们先去画个双人画像好不好？”飒太拉着Kenchi的衣袖问到，语调清甜。男人自然乐呵呵地说“好”，称“今天随你安排”，罢了还坏心眼地补上“回了家就要听我安排了”。

一通下来，玲於都要晕过去了。眼看着这对情侣坐在街头有说有笑，画家的稿纸上笔笔绘成他们的甜蜜模样。他们连纯黑发色都是相配的，玲於站在不远处狠狠咬着红薯。

他还听见男人笑得没眼睛地说到：“你不早说你喜欢，以后我亲手给你画画像啊。”玲於一阵心跳，酸得鼻涕泡儿都要出来了。

画成的稿子飒太珍惜地卷好放入了包里，随后他们去看了电影，两个小时里，玲於差不多在他们背后两排的座位上睡过去，也就没见到两人就着爆米花吻在一起。

“我肚子都饿瘪了啊飒太…咱们不应该看电影之前先吃晚饭的吗？”散场后Kenchi哭丧着脸，“现在去哪里吃晚餐啊？西餐日料还是中餐？”

“你明明刚刚还吃了好多爆米花。”飒太笑话他。

“那是真饿了，平时我哪里吃甜的。”男人回到，“其实现在最想吃的还是飒太做的料理。”

男孩狡黠一笑，变魔法似的从包里拿出便当盒来。“Kenchi好聪明，这是奖励。”他又拿出好几个盒子。

“你背了一路？这么多，应该我帮你提的，我都不知道。”坐在影院外供等待的桌旁，Kenchi惊喜又懊恼。

“当然不能让你知道了，”飒太讲到，“饿了就快吃吧，你喜欢的菜式我什么都准备了一点。”

Kenchi一次性夹几筷子放嘴里，像个孩子似的心急。飒太一边被他逗笑，一边又给他盛热茶。“全是你的，没人和你抢。”男孩儿像是瞧着他吃都饱了，便只是目不转睛地看着他。

玲於失落地蹲在一旁。论这些体贴人之处，他没有一点比得过飒太的，都不知道自己能拿什么去争。Kenchi还那么双标，他更是想也不要想了。

待他们吃完这一餐，时间也接近了九点半。玲於跟在后头，走了遍他们平时散步的路线。

飒太走的速度比往常还慢，Kenchi笑道他们可只比乌龟和蜗牛更快。飒太轻轻地笑，只有他知道，他不过是在拖延时间，想慢一点，再久一些，还想多享受一下剩下的时光。

“时间不早了，回家吗？”Kenchi替他暖着手。

但飒太摇了摇头，今天第一次向Kenchi提出了要求，他说：“Kenchi，我还想去放花火。”

于是赶在关门前去了趟超市，买到了小束冷焰火。他们寻了一处公园，这时间，周围车流不多，年轻人三五成群。喷泉前的长椅上，飒太倚着Kenchi肩膀，灯火不算敞亮，面前还有一位西方面孔的老人拉着手风琴。

Kenchi付过了小费，他演奏着最欢乐之曲。飒太手里的花火一根接一根的燃放着，银白色火星分叉而行，转瞬即逝。

他们只是相贴而坐着，无话无言，仿佛如此就已满足。

飒太再说出的话显然是始料未及。

“Kenchi，”他忽然迎着冷风唤，男人应了声，飒太便接着说下去，“我还有六根花火了，等最后一根放完，我们就分手吧。”

“你在说什么？”男人倏而皱眉。

“分手啊，Kenchi明白的。”此刻并没有烟火绽放，可他笑得粲然，比银花更耀眼漂亮。Kenchi不可相信地握住他的肩膀，让飒太面对自己，可他仍是同一种表情。

“你开什么玩笑？我怎么可能平白无故和你分手？飒太，我们连吵架都没有过，为什么？”Kenchi一口气问到底，他的胸口发紧，不再因为约会之夜而开朗舒心。

飒太却顶着冻红的鼻子，点燃了下一支烟火。“Kenchi的心里，一直都住着另一个人吧。”他像是并不打算给Kenchi挽回的余地，花火自顾自燃烧短暂的生命，但两人中无一人在意。

“我本来也想自私一点的，Kenchi，从前我只是很喜欢，但如今我几乎爱上你了。”他眼里受伤非常，“可是Kenchi爱的另有其人。如果我没猜错，一定就是上次见的佐野君了。”

暮夜的深凉中，他的声音飘得格外远。

玲於忍着腿麻猛地站起来。

“别开玩笑了，飒太，别放什么烟火了，我们现在回家。”Kenchi头脑混乱，他想即刻站起来，却受了阻止。

而关于飒太口中所言，他并没肯定，也无否认。“Kenchi可以不用骗自己的，实际上你非常清楚的，对吗？虽然我对Kenchi与别人的过去并不关心，但是啊，却还是有些心痛的。”他笑着燃起倒数第五根。

“你真的…真的不要再开玩笑了，飒太，我是认真想和你一起生活下去…你不可以怀疑我的心意，不行…”男人攥住了他拿着花火的手，低着头，做错事的模样。

“比起佐野君，我能给Kenchi你的，实在很少。现在就不要多说了，”他重新靠上Kenchi的肩膀，像是刚刚不过一个无关紧要的插曲，“陪我把花火放完吧。”他并不是询问。

手风琴的旋律仍在继续。倒数第四支、第三支，一支花火不过两三分钟。

等飒太左手拿着最后一束，右手那束已经燃掉一半时，他又安静地开了口。“今天是最棒的约会了，”飒太笑得满足，“我一定要谢谢Kenchi的，和你在一起的这几个月，是我最开心的时光，我会永远珍藏在心里。”

终于到了最后，飒太到底没能忍住，他丢了右手的残棒，抚上Kenchi的脸，飞快吻了上去，体尝到最终的亲密味道。

“我从来没对你说过这几个字，我爱你，”他们相触的唇尽凉，“不过我想，我们不会再见了。再见，Kenchi。”

他还是没能放完最后一支花火。劣质的材料到半根就熄了火，像他们的感情。

Kenchi抬指想再触碰时，他身边已经什么都不剩。他再在原地坐了很久，没想好应该以什么心态去接收事实。照飒太平和之下说一不二的性格，Kenchi知道回家后一定再无他任何影子。

没有任何征兆，他就失去了安定。

他颓然起身，拖了几步路，听见碎石被踢动的响声，Kenchi转头，抓获了玲於。

“我不是-不是故意跟踪你。”玲於摇着手，不知所措地撒谎，毫无信服力。

Kenchi尖酸苛刻地笑出来，抬步走到玲於之前。他现在无心追究是否故意跟踪这回事。“想必你也听到看到了，飒太和我分手了。怎么样，成功破坏了我的生活和感情，”男人借着身高优势逼下去，玲於发誓从没见过那么凉薄的Kenchi。

“现在你满意了吧？”

那话如雷贯耳，玲於退后了半步，整个人从云层堕坠至地狱，耳畔疾风呼啸而过。

Kenchi浑浑噩噩地独身到家，经过的每一方领域又只剩他自己，空空荡荡，灰白色调今早离开时还明亮如许，如今晦暗如最初。

男人摔上床，他嗅到被褥上晾晒过的、清新的洗剂味道，眼梢瞬时潮润了。

他想他是喜欢飒太的，那并不是将就，尽管男孩子未曾填满他的心。他到底把飒太当作了给他安全感的抚慰。但Kenchi也知道，他不该对玲於口出恶言，更不该把那一刻憋屈怨气往玲於身上撒，年轻人像只初长成的小兽受到中伤一般可怜。

糟糕透了，他没有让身边一个人好过，还欠所有人一句抱歉。他实在失败。

Kenchi的心脏失掉了起伏，他盯着天花板，整夜没睡。

玲於意料之中躲着他，交流能免则免，不肯和他说话接触。Kenchi知晓玲於心里别扭，但其余人可被影响得尴尬症发。“总监，你和佐野君你们…冷战啦？”趁玲於去复印东西，神木偷偷问。

Kenchi摇摇头，无奈而笑。

之前他拒玲於于千里之外，对玲於置若罔闻、刻意降低他在周遭存在感，那确是男人故意所为。

仿佛不去看、不再碰，就能忘怀。可他假装隐去的、翻不过去的一页，好像却一目了然。

而只要有心找，单独相处的时候总归不少。Kenchi想他再如何，也得和玲於说上两句，因此在玲於一看见他就警惕得要逃的时候，男人长腿一跨，就把他堵在了茶水间。

其余人哪里敢去打扰。

玲於不肯抬头，面对Kenchi，垂得愈发低下去。他不知道男人是不是又会冲他说出伤人万分的话。

轻轻叹了一声，Kenchi原本想拍拍玲於的肩，不过如此僵持了几分钟，到最后，他只启声说了一句：“前几天，对不起。”而其余没说出的话，能隐就隐了，不再提及。

“不是你的错，到头来，是我错了。”

自制力太弱，接受了勾引；轻易放弃了心，却无法收回来交付他人；和他人温存，又不清不楚藕断丝连；耽误了所有人，落得什么也不剩。

Kenchi默默数着自己的“罪责”，不觉苦笑。而玲於听见他道歉，抿唇望上来，眉间暗蹙。

“嗯。”他简单回应了，侧过身出了门。

好像他们相互折磨的过程就将会这么自然而然地终止了。Kenchi仰头笑了笑，不明白是该放松，还是该沉重，他把手里的咖啡倒进垃圾桶。

回家之后就雷雨大作起来，Kenchi差点淋上。下午四五点时，窗外就隐晦如薄夜，Kenchi整理着他近期敷衍不已的设计，没有留恋地全做了摒弃。之前以玲於为灵感画下的稿子也翻了出来，停留在他手里两秒，还是随着叹息收进了抽屉。

清算完没完成的、进行中的各种任务工作，过去了几小时，雨仍然未停，庭院里水汪汪的，红茶凉透了。Kenchi懒懒散散拿起杯子到厨房，急促的敲门声传来。

这个时间和天气，奇怪得很。

男人端着冒热气的茶去玄关，没穿鞋子。“哪位？”他边问着边拉开门，一只湿哒哒的小家伙出现在眼帘之内。玲於捏紧拳头看着他，哭得一抽一抽，还打着嗝。他的眼睛鼻子脸蛋全是红的，不知是冻得还是哭的、还是喝了酒，满脸的水痕，更不知是雨水还是泪珠。

Kenchi微作讶异。

“你明明知道我喜欢你，为什么还要跟我说那些话？”玲於一见他，抽泣得更厉害了。

“仗着这样一直把我推开还让我爱上你，你真的…真的太过分了，对我那么绝情有什么好处？我问你，有什么好处？你说话啊！”小东西冷得浑身发抖，还伸手推了推Kenchi，“你分手还要怪在我头上，凭什么啊！我不过是撩拨了那么一下你而已，就那么一下，人家要和你分手怎么怪得到我啊？”

“我喜欢你，你分手了我肯定要觉得高兴的，这难道不是人之常情吗？结果我一点都不高兴，你还那么说我…我不满意，我才不满意，Kenchi你个混蛋，上完我就不认人，混蛋！”

他这里说一下，那里提一句，前言不搭后语，吐豆豆一样一个一个蹦出字眼，打着嗝哭得不停，可怜兮兮的，任谁都想好好欺负一番。

“你怎么搞的？”Kenchi回答得却更不贴边，他快步去卧室拿了毛巾，又回来递给玲於。

男孩并不理他，在大门口总不是个事，Kenchi只能把人拉进来，浴巾给搭上肩膀，另外拿毛巾给他擦脸和头发。幸好他还开了暖气，不然玲於这样怎能受住。

Kenchi操心地顺手把热茶也塞他手里。“赶紧喝了，大冬天的还湿透，一点不让人省心。”他略一加重语气，原本刚要停下的玲於就哭得更凶了。

边喝茶边哭，还要说话。“那还不是为了你，橘Kenchi你个混蛋翻脸不认人。”眼泪都落进红茶里，一并喝了下去。

“好了别哭了，”Kenchi心软得很，“我可不会哄人，你要哭只能让你哭个够的。”他给人擦着脑袋，染成浅金的头发最近似乎并没打理，黑色发根留得长了。

“那你要给我一个交代，不给我就不走了，我要赖在这里，反正现在你家里也没别人了，你不准赶我。”道理在玲於那里从来是讲不通的。

“你想要我给你什么交代-自己擦，都这么大人了。”Kenchi又接着拿浴巾给他擦身上，看着玲於身上不住滴下的水，心下盘算要他赔个地毯。

“就是，就是…”玲於乱抹了把脸，支支吾吾，“就是我们之间怎么办的交代啊，你长我那么多岁数还不懂吗？”他狡辩。

“你还知道我长你那么多岁数？一天到晚没大没小，要是别的长辈不削你我信都不信。”Kenchi笑到，“你倒是和我说说看，你想怎么办？”

玲於直白地看上去，Kenchi也坦然面对。“要我说的话，我说了你就得答应，没得商量。”玲於蛮横得像小猫。

“我得考虑一下，毕竟我刚刚因为你被甩-”

“那不行！不准考虑你必须和我在一起！”玲於直冲冲的，倒没哭也没再打嗝了。而Kenchi拿着浴巾两头，浴巾正在玲於腰后，他双手一用力，玲於的身体便不可控地被拉近，“你干什么？”玲於不解，歪歪脑袋。

“你猜啊。”Kenchi再使劲，玲於就又靠前两步，进入他的可触范围。男人松开浴巾，一手扶腰一手扣头，没有顾及地吻上玲於。

玲於吓得缩起脖子，他睁着眼，Kenchi的面容近在迟尺。他连回吻也不会了。

“我想了很久，”Kenchi抵住他的额，极近地凝入他的眼，“飒太和我分手，是为了我能和所爱在一起。我觉得我…实在不能辜负他，佐野，你明白吗？”

玲於半明半疑地点头。

“你明白就好办了。”Kenchi再亲上去，托着玲於的腿将他抱上玄关的柜子，刚刚摆在那儿的玻璃杯斜倒，便坠下了地毯。

Kenchi描摹着他的唇，玲於攥着手指，面上很快回温。“你怎么回事？”Kenchi的双手撑在他腿侧，有些好笑地看上去，面上不无戏谑，“怎么还突然纯情起来了？”

玲於瞪他。“干嘛，你就喜欢看我发浪啊？”他扯起衣服来，却是手慌脚乱的。

“好了，”男人拥上去，将他靠在墙壁，“我不勉强你。”

冷色系的灯光自上倾注而下，男孩的眸底收入了最璀璨的精萃，细而碎的闪动像是银河之中也洒落着钻石，和星辰一并明亮夺目。完美的一幅作品。

“现在我说爱你的话，你…也爱我吗？”Kenchi眼中郑重与认真足量十分，他吻玲於的眼角，这份温柔全数留与面前一人。

“我爱的，我爱你，”玲於脱口而出，“二十多年来，第一次，你信我。”

Kenchi倏然闭上眼睛，嘴角若扬若平，像在压制可又无法。“你在暗爽什么啊真是。”玲於嗤笑。

“去把湿衣服换了，我给你找两件小一点的。”他捏捏玲於脸蛋，“看看你冻的样子。”

“衣服脱了我就不要穿上了，你去把温度调高点，”玲於拿腿勾他的腰，求欢之意溢于言表，“然后我们做爱吧，Kenchi。”

他们熟谙对方身体上所有敏感处，从来拥有着高契合度。呵着白气的寒冷节气，室内情潮火热异常。感情的突破口里，性是最直接不弯绕的方式。男人带着惩罚性，将吻痕刻满了他的身体，越是显眼处越不放过。

玲於伏在枕上嘤咛着，明知道Kenchi在介怀些什么。

被托着的腰臀撞得发红酸疼，玲於撑起来，要换个姿势。男人退出来，玲於翻了个身。他上身套着Kenchi的睡衣，做得单薄的棉质衬衣穿得一点不正经，衣尾下大腿根部纯白一片，私密的地方欲现欲隐。

Kenchi正昂着他的性器等着，玲於却不急不慢地握上自己的下体，坦荡地在他隐忍的视线下自慰起来，一面高吟他的名字一面伸出湿软的舌舔弄自己的嘴唇。

男人也不出声，阴沉目光下只想将他撞得说不出话。

玲於玩够了，讨好地跨上去，乖顺地对准角度自己坐下去。顺滑得一次性就填满，玲於甜腻地呻吟，那种感受让他上瘾得要命。

Kenchi搂住他的身体，与他交换了几个吻后埋在玲於颈间，唇齿撕磨耳后脆弱的皮肤，炽烫的掌心从那双蝴蝶骨间的胛间抚过，滑下精致的腰窝，揉捏过后扳开一边臀瓣，在玲於的后穴里挤进他的手指。

两根手指和性体同时并入狭小的穴道，温热紧致的触感让Kenchi深陷，舌尖勾起玲於的耳钉挑逗不停。

玲於受不住地咬在Kenchi肩膀，下身夹得更紧。“你再这么玩，就要坏掉了…”他抓住Kenchi的手腕，似要制止，身体却本能地朝下坐。

“佐野，我再给你一次机会，如果你现在还想走，我就放了你。”

“你又欺负我...东西还在我里面，说什么放我走...我才不走。”他被顶到露出哭腔，心情却愉悦不已，胸腔里极速鼓动的心脏热热烫烫的，“好深，好喜欢...”

新鲜的精液射到最里面，玲於一滴都不想放出来。拥吻过后，玲於朝Kenchi伸直双臂。“抱。”他稚气地命令。

男人笑着拥住他。“不放我出去，就这么含着睡觉吗？”他摩挲玲於的发。

“对，就这么睡觉，不然你跑了怎么办？”

“这是我家，要怕也是怕你跑。”Kenchi仍在玲於体内轻轻耸动着，“谁知道你会不会又上完床就跑。”

“我才不跑！好不容易追回来，哪里还有跑的道理...”玲於敏感得轻吟，“你别动...”

Kenchi转身再将他放倒：“少装纯情了，他笑，“既然都不跑，那我们就算够明白账。”


End file.
